Flashbulbs
by isabel3
Summary: The love between Rei and Usagi is growing into something beyond friendship, something bigger than either of them can comprehend.... the PG is only tempory, understand. After all, what would a great romance be without crazed monkey sex? ^_^
1. Sowing Seeds

**Flashbulbs**

....an isabel original!   
  


Rating: PG so far... can't attest to whether it will remain appropriate for all ages for long.... 

Category: Sailor Moon, Anime 

Genre: Romance *so get lost if you don't like it!* 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

*Now, allow the author to babble for a bit...* 

AHEM... greetings, fellow SM fans! This is a little Rei/Usagi ficcy that has been brewing in this brain of mine for quite some time. I finally managed to scribble a bit of it down, so here we go! Hope you stick along for the ride... it could get quite bumpy at times. Now, onwards, brave lads and lasses! 

Oh, and for all of you hung up on Usagi and Mamoru, prince and princess, king and queen, 2gether 4ever.... THIS IS WHY THEY CALL IT "FAN FICTION". We, the crazed fans, can take matters of destiny into our own diabolical little hands.... so no flames, please. And remember, a review can make or break a person's day, so be gentle. Now, without further ado... enjoy the show! ^_^ 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


**Chapter One: Sowing Seeds**   
  


Usagi was blushing more furiously than perhaps she ever had before in her life. Spilling her lunch tray all over her teacher in the school cafeteria, falling down the escalator in the nicest mall in town, tripping over a foot and landing face-first in a puddle in front of the entire school football team.... gods, that had been embarrassing. But none of those incidents, awful as they were, compared to today. 

Knowing she was the last to do so, Usagi reluctantly stepped out of her dressing room. Gathered outside it were the rest of the senshi. Minako, to whom all of this was just a big joke, wolf-whistled as soon as Usagi's form was visible. "Pink! Nice color on you, toots!" she called. 

Usagi glared. "It isn't funny, Mina-chan. It's humiliating. Please, somebody, remind me why we agreed to this in the first place!" 

Ami placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This fashion shoot will really put the word out that we're still protecting Tokyo as fiercely as ever. And.... it was your idea," she reminded her friend gently. 

Rei, who looked as cool and undisturbed as Usagi imagined it possible for anyone to look, spoke up. "What I don't understand is why they put me in red. Red! I know I'm Sailor Mars and all that, but isn't black a much more classic color? Well," she added thoughtfully, staring around at her friends' pastel blue, pink, yellow, and green, "at least I don't look like I belong in an Easter basket." 

Makoto frowned and crossed her arms. "You know this will only give all those men out there an outlet for their extreme pervertedness. No one cares about how well we fight, all they care about is that we have no cellulite, and look nothing like their wives. I, for one, do not see the benefit." 

Ami and Minako spoke up at once, for they were the ones who had, from the beginning, supported Usagi's idea, even as Usagi's enthusiasm had wavered and, finally, died away completely. They reminded Makoto of the magazine's prestige, award-winning spreads, and high volume sales every month. 

"For heaven's sake, it's a LINGERIE magazine!" Makoto finally yelped. 

The argument continued, while Usagi tried to unobtrusively hide as much of her lacy bra as was possible. She couldn't help her eyes from wandering over to Rei, however, who was bending down to remove her toe ring. That familiar feeling, awe mixed with admiration, returned. All the senshi were pretty, of course, but Rei's beauty was unsurpassed, almost otherworldly in its perfection. The smooth, oval face, red lips, white teeth, and those large, lavender eyes.... She hadn't known that eyes could be lavender until she had met Rei. Then there was of course Rei's hair, black as soot but glossy, as no soot had a right to be. It fell like a fine sheet of glass to her waist. 

But Usagi had never really gotten a good look at the fire senshi's body until today, and, if she were the jealous type, she would definitely be seething. Minako, Ami, and Makoto all had typical teenage bodies, as did she; firm and slender and newly curvy. But Rei.... her figure was truly timeless. Cream-white skin, like her face, and limbs muscled to perfection. Full breasts, curving hips, small waist.... Usagi could have stared for days. 

"Yo! Odango Atama! What are you goggling at?" 

Rei was speaking to her. The angel was speaking. Usagi shook her head to clear it. 

"Oh.... um.... I just never knew they made panties that narrow, that's all." 

Rei grinned knowingly. "And you haven't even seen the back yet...." 

She turned around. Usagi could have died. The skinny, lacy straps met right above Rei's tailbone, then dived down together, as skinny as before, between the two moons of her friend's perfect bottom. 

Rei turned back around to find a delicately blushing Usagi. "What, yours isn't like that?" 

Usagi could only shake her head. 

"Well then, I should really find someone to complain to.... these aren't the most comfortable panties I've ever worn, I must say." 

And Rei turned to join the others' discussion, which had moved onto lace patterns, and whose was the most attractive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Turn your head just a little to the left, Sailor Moon. Now lift your chin just a smidge.... right. Thanks." 

The photographer's flashbulb illuminated Usagi's posing form for the smallest instant. Rei, looking on, watched her friend struggle to hide her embarrassment as she cooperated with the photographer's demands. Bend this, adjust that angle, prop your chin in your hands.... it was enough to give even Rei, who had done a bit of little-known modeling before today, a headache. 

It wasn't that Usagi had anything to be embarrassed about. Oh no, though Rei, that was definitely not the case. The graceful curves of her friend's body were only amplified by the snug-fitting lingerie that was such a flattering shade of pink for her. She was lightly tanned, perfectly hairless.... Rei sighed. Some blondes were just so cute, you wanted to punch them right in their perfect noses. Of course, that was never the case with sweet Usagi. Her angelic demeanor, and the whole Neo-Queen situation, made it so that to hurt any hair on her head would be an inexcusable sin. 

Vaguely, Rei wondered why Mamoru wasn't sprawled out, practically naked, like the rest of them. Tuxedo Kamen was nearly as well known as the senshi, and it wasn't like the boy had any features to be ashamed of. No, he was gorgeous and mellow, the perfect match for the Moon Princess. Almost too perfect, Rei thought, as she had many times before. I mean, come on, what could be more expected? Tall, dark, handsome prince meets sweet golden-tressed princess, and then bam, it's love? Oh, please. Make it more unexpected, more dangerous. Usagi belongs with someone like.... like.... 

"Rei!" Minako was calling her. "We've finished singles, and Rich wants to do a few group rolls." 

"Sure thing." Rei disentangled herself from her thoughts, and strode over to where the rest of the senshi had gathered, which was right in front of a king-sized bed. 

"You want us on the BED?" Makoto's disbelieving demand was the first thing Rei heard after she had joined them. "Sheesh, those yoga mats were bad enough...." 

Rei turned a closer eye to the bed, which was quite picturesque. Four ornate gold posts rose from the corners, matching the head of the bed's intricate gold design. White satin seets, Rei supposed, so as not to clash with any of their outfits. A huge mound of matching pillows. Hmm... maybe someone was hoping for a pillowfight. 

"All right, well, let's climb aboard," she said, gently pushing Makoto and a newly-humiliated Usagi in the bed's direction. Ami and Minako followed. They settled themselves amid the smooth sheets, Rei enjoying their soft fluidity beneath her legs. They were cool and pleasant, like water in a thirsty throat. 

"Okay, Sailor Mars, we want you in the front. Kneel for now. And Sailor Mercury, could you rest a hand on her waist.... right.... then lay your head on her shoulder? Yeah, right like that. Now, Sailor Venus, I want you over...." 

Having achieved his desired position, Rei allowed herself to tune the photographer's voice out. Instead she watched her princess, Usagi, whose eyes were darting nervously around the room, almost as if searching for an escape. Poor dear. Rei risked the photographers wrath by reaching a hand out and laying it comfortingly on her princess's thigh. "You're beautiful," she whispered. "Don't worry." 

Usagi smiled tentatively, like a skater first stepping out onto a frozen lake, wary of thin ice. "Really?" 

"Gods, yes." 

The smile widened. It was truly a beautiful sight, Rei thought, as she basked in its sunniness. As much as she and Usagi bickered, she really did care for a girl tremendously, and enjoyed making her happy. Her princess's angelic features seemed more so than ever when she smiled, and her beauty was really quite overwhelming; Rei felt tears in her eyes, she was so affected. But what Usagi said next was even more affecting: 

"Well, not nearly as beautiful as you." 

Usagi thought she was beautiful? Rei was so stunned, she couldn't respond. Her, Rei, lowly miko and schoolgirl? It almost seemed like blasphemy, suggesting such a person could possibly compare to the golden beauty of the future Neo-Queen. 

The photographer was snapping pictures now. Rei donned her best sultry, come-and-get-me expression, trying hard to keep a straight face. Modeling was such a joke. It was ridiculous, really, the value people invested into a pretty face. 

And Usagi, too, was doing her best to stay focused and unembarrassed, but all that came to her were Rei's words just moments ago: You're beautiful. 

_Rei_ thinks _I'm_ beautiful?   
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

So, that's chapter numero uno... What did y'all think? Let me know! ______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dreaming Reality

**Flashbulbs **

....an isabel original!   
  


Rating: Updated to PG-13. Stay wary! 

Category: Sailor Moon, Anime 

Genre: Romance *so get lost if you don't like it!* 

Disclaimer: Oops, guess I forgot this last time! Umm.... I don't own anything, not even my own life, so.... don't sue. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

So, this is the second installment of my little tale of love..... hope you guys are enjoying yourselves! To address a couple issues..... 

I will be switching between Usagi and Rei, POV-wise. I know what it's like to be totally clueless about half of a pairing, and I'd like to keep the communication lines open between my readers and _both_ of the little love bunnies featured in this story. ^_^ Good enough? 

Also, the rapidity at which I produce new chapters will probably not be consistent. The quickest I'll be able to update is every couple of days -- that's the _quickest_ -- but I'll be doing my very best. More updates means more reviews! ^_^ 

Now, on to chapter numero dos.... 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


**Chapter Two: Dreaming Reality**   
  


Rei slammed her bedroom phone down onto its receiver, visibly frustrated. "Okay, guys, that's the fifth call we've gotten. What do we do?" 

She stared pointedly around at the others. It was a week after the lingerie shoot, and they were all gathered in her bedroom, having a semi-tactical, semi-goof-off meeting. Makoto and Ami were sitting two to a chair, deep in conversation about some recent youma encounter; Minako lay on her floor, sprawled out over the pages of some magazine, and was giggling randomly; and Usagi sat on her bed, knees tucked up to her chin and arms locked around her legs. The princess had been gazing out the window, where a soft morning breeze drifted lazily into the room, its scent hinting at early cherry trees already blossoming. She looked up at Rei's words, however, and smiled before saying with an exaggerated whine in response: 

"Don't tell me you want us to do _another_ one!" 

Minako glanced up. "Another shoot? Wicked idea! When do we start?" 

Makoto and Ami now turned ears to their conversation. Makoto immediately went off on Minako for giving the lingerie magazine _Rei's_ home phone number, when it had been the senshi of love that had had her panties in a twist over the idea in the first place. Minako did little to defend herself from this tirade; she took a dainty bite of a cookie, held her hand underneath to catch a few crumbs, and chewed while she waited patiently for Makoto to be finished. 

When the brunette was quite out of breath, Minako said, "I don't understand why we even agreed to this shoot to begin with, if we weren't going to agree to any others. Isn't this what we wanted? Publicity? Notoriety?" 

Makoto folder her arms. "Oh, come _on,_" she said. "How likely is it that before they attack, all the youma are going to pick up a paper, see us on the front page, and run right back to where they came from? The majority of them aren't even literate!" 

Rei glanced over at Ami, who was looking thoughtful. Knowing this was never a bad thing, she asked the blue-haired girl what was on her mind. 

"Oh, I was just thinking," Ami answered after a moment. "That shoot got us exactly what we wanted, like Minako said. I mean, didn't it? I honestly don't see the harm that another shoot, perhaps a bit more modest this time, could do." 

"Yeah, Ami!" Minako chimed, flashing her a grin. She turned to the others. "Whether or not we're all going to admit it, it _helped_, and another one can't hurt." 

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako looked around at each other, unsure about how to reach a consensus. Finally, Rei said, "Usagi? You've been pretty neutral until now.... why don't you decide for us?" 

They all turned to their princess, who was still sitting on Rei's bed, not really paying attention. But at the sound of Rei's voice, she looked over at them. Feeling on the spot, she stammered, "Well, um... do you really want me to make this decision? I mean, you saw me at the last one. I, uh, don't want my embarrassment to get in the way...." 

"But do you want to or not?" Makoto demanded. 

Usagi sighed, looking from Ami, who was smiling gently, to Minako, who was nodding exhuberantly, and finally Rei, who was just standing there, waiting patiently for the verdict. "All right," she said, "let's do it."   
  
  
  
  
  


That night, after the others had left, Rei sat up in her bedroom, thumbing through the magazine that they had all posed for. It wasn't due out for another two weeks, but the editor had sent them all rough copies of what it would look like, and Rei's had come in the mail mid-afternoon. She was just about floored at how _good_ they all looked, how naturally they wore those tiny lacy scraps of clothing, and.... oh my! Rei gulped. A shot of her from the back, leaning against the wall, half turned to smile coyly at the camera.... well, she didn't get embarrassed easily, but that angle was _extremely_ revealing. She quickly turned the page. 

Very abruptly, she jolted upright in bed. Someone was at the front door.... and it was late. Too late for visitors. Knowing that Yuuichiro and her grandfather were already conked out, she crept from her bed, out her bedroom door, and downstairs. 

She yanked the front door open a second before the shadowy figure knocked. Whoever it was gave out a little shriek of surprise. A flash of gold hair caught the temple fire's flickering light. 

"Usagi," Rei whispered, the tension leaving her like air out of a punctured balloon. "What do you think you're doing here at this time of night?" 

"Please, Rei, don't be angry," the princess pleaded. "My mother and father are out tonight, since it's their anniversary. My stupid brother and his dumb friends are having a sleepover.... and I had to get out." 

She didn't elaborate, which was odd because Rei was pretty sure there was more to the story, but the fire senshi left it alone. "It's all right, Odango. Come upstairs, will you?" 

Usagi bounded joyfully into the entrance hall, and followed Rei silently up the stairwell. When they reached Rei's doorway, Usagi spotted the magazine laying open on Rei's bed. A low noise issued from the back of her throat. 

"Oh, you got one too? I was too scared to open mine...." 

"Well, come look at it, silly. It's amazing. We all look... well... just and come see." 

Usagi hesitantly approached the bed. The page lay open to a group shot. Minako and Ami knelt, bodies facing each other, staring seductively into the camera. Minako sat with her back to Makoto, leaning against her slightly, a confident smile on her face. Usagi and Rei were in front, Usagi's arm around Rei's shoulder, and Rei's hand resting gently on her friend's waist. Their heads were leaned toward each other, just barely touching. Both were smiling contentedly out at the viewer. 

"Oh," Usagi breathed. "Oh!" 

"Pretty cool, huh?" said Rei, watching her friend's expression change from nervousness to awe. 

"I just.... I never guessed we would all look so.... so grown-up." 

The words might have sounded childish to someone else, but Rei knew exactly what she meant. For all their battling, planning, strategizing, and secrecy, all the senshi were still very innocent in.... certain respects. The photos in the magazine, however, did nothing to back this up. 

"They are great pictures, though," Usagi admitted. She turned the page, to a series of shots of just one person. "Oops... that's me!" 

Rei grinned. "I think yours are the best, Odango. Look at you! You look like a pro." 

After a while longer, Usagi set the magazine down again. A silence settled over the room, not uncomfortable, but curious, at least on Rei's part. Finally, Rei just asked it straight out. 

"Usagi, why did you _really_ come over? Why not go to Ami's? I mean, she lives way closer, and.... come to think about it, you had to take the bus over here, didn't you? Usagi," she admonished, "that was really dangerous. It's what, a quarter past _eleven_?" 

Usagi looked up; she had been staring at the floor. "If.... if you want me to go to Ami's instead--" 

Rei sighed. "You know that's not what I meant." 

"Okay." Usagi took a deep breath. Her expression left Rei's bedroom, left the temple, dwelled in some far-off corner of memories. "While I was at home, I was asleep. And I was dreaming." 

"Uh-huh...." 

"I dreamed you were in pain." 

Rei's eyes flashed over to her friend, who was staring at the opposite bedroom wall, eyes unfocused. She looked almost.... haunted. Not knowing what too say, Rei scooted closer to Usagi, and took one of the girl's slender hands into her own. "If it helps you to talk about it.... well.... I'm here to listen," she ventured quietly. 

As Usagi continued to speak, Rei heard a peculiar quiver in the girl's voice. "I don't know who was doing it. Hurting you, I mean. All I know is that I was there, but something was holding me back. I couldn't get to you. And someone was laughing at me. And you..... you screamed. You never scream! But you were in so much pain. I would have done anything to get to you, Rei. Somehow...." Usagi paused, and took a shuddery breath. "Somehow I felt it was my fault that you were hurt. Maybe I didn't do anything on purpose, but I felt so guilty...." 

It suddenly occured to Rei that the quivering she heard in Usagi's voice was the other girl struggling not to cry. Her friend was obviously very shaken. Rei sympathized, but, quite honestly, she didn't understand what all the fuss was about. It had been a bad nightmare, sure, but it was over now, wasn't it? Besides, how could herself in pain bother Usagi all that much? 

Still, her friend needed comforting. Rei gathered the frightened girl into her arms, and began rubbing her back in slow circles. At this, Usagi's wall of restraint crumbled. She began crying quietly, but fiercely, against Rei's shoulder. The girl's small body shook as she released pent-up fear, frustration, and pain. 

"You don't.... understand," Usagi choked out between heaving sobs. "It was so real. It felt like I was seeing the future. Truly." 

"I know. Shhhh, it's okay. Just let it all out." 

After a few more moments, Usagi's trembling grew calm. She leaned back a little, and looked up into Rei's eyes. Rei felt a strange shiver travel down her spine as she gazed back into those pale blue oceans. Usagi's lashes were dewy with her tears, and a few stuck together, shining like raindrops. 

"You know how much I care about you, don't you, Rei?" 

Rei smiled gently. "I guess I do now." 

Usagi pulled her close again, and Rei felt her heart swell. There was something just so heavenly about being pressed up against her princess's warmth. She felt completely, utterly safe, and forgot for the moment who was supposed to be comforting who. 

After a while, the girls lay back, arms still around each other. They drifted off to sleep, both unafraid. No more nightmares would cross the threshold of Rei's temple that night.   
  
  
  
  
  


Usagi woke early the next morning. When she first returned to consciousness, her eyes were still closed, and so all she felt was this incredible warmth.... warmth that shimmered from her head to her toes. A soft hand rested against her cheek, not her own, and silky strands of something smooth curled around her arm. Her eyes fluttered open. 

It was almost like she was still asleep, really. Rei's bedroom was lit with a very dim glow; it was sunny outside, but the shades were drawn, so the light crept only through the corners of the window. Everything was dreamlike. 

Rei lay next to her, utterly peaceful. It was the fire senshi's hair that curled around Usagi's arm, and her hand that rested against Usagi's cheek. For a long moment, Usagi just lay there, watching her. _My best friend_, she thought, and then, _Best friend? How can that be? I thought she couldn't stand me...._

_Well, for a while there, she couldn't_, Usagi admitted to herself. _But we haven't fought in a long time. She's been different.... more patient..... and I suppose I've changed, too. We're best friends. We really are. She understands me like no one does._

Usagi saw the way Rei's long eyelashes lay against her cheeks, the way her slender form rose and fell with gentle breathing. Her own breath caught in her throat. _This is the single most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life._

Her eyes and heart full of Rei, Usagi let her eyes fall shut again. It was Sunday morning, she had left a note to her parents so they would know where she was, and so she and Rei had all day. She swelled with happiness. _All day...._

Wait! No they didn't! Usagi jolted upright with a sudden rememberance. She was supposed to meet Mamoru! For breakfast! Gods, what time was it? Rei's clock read 10:15.... she was already a half an hour late. 

"Shoot," she muttered, easing out of the bed, trying not to disturb her sleeping friend. She threw on her jacket and shoes, both of which she had tossed haphazardly onto Rei's rug. She checked her reflection briefly, not really caring too much what she looked like. She just didn't want to deal with Mamoru needling at her tardiness. She smiled. _Just like Rei always does...._

Usagi started out the door, but paused. It would be rude to just leave without any sort of goodbye, wouldn't it? She moved toward Rei's desk, grabbed a pen and paper, and scribbled a short note. 

Before heading toward the door again, she walked silently over to the bed, where Rei still slept so peacefully. She meant to bend down and kiss the girl on her cheek, but.... oh, as she leaned close, the smell was intoxicating, just like roses.... her head turned at the last instant and her lips landed on Rei's soft ones. Then she walked through Rei's doorway, and out of the temple.   
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

Awwww! Their first kiss! Usagi doesn't seem too weirded out, does she? Hmm.... Tune in next time for more good Rei/Usagi lovin'. Just kidding. There won't be any major conflict between Rei and Mamoru yet, but I'll tell you now, conflicted!Usagi will definitely be making an appearance. Toodles! 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  



	3. The Dam Bursts

**Flashbulbs**

....an isabel original!   
  


Rating: PG-13 still.... stay with me, people! 

Category: Sailor Moon, Anime 

Genre: Romance *so get lost if you don't like it!* 

Disclaimer: I don't own a bloody blooming blighty thing. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

I will now proceed to trouble you for the.... goodness, the THIRD time with my silly Rei/Usagi fantasies. Hope you all were looking forward to it, and that it meets your expectations! 

Oh, and on an inspirational note: I was once a writer too scared to share my work with others. When I read the work of authors I respected and admired.... well, that's what pushed me to get serious and get better. And when I got to the point where I was ready to go public, I realized that the best way to grow as a writer is to learn how to accept the constructive criticism of others and manipulate it into something that will make you better. So, for anyone out there who thinks they may be ready to share their work.... go for it! 

Sorry to bother you with my babbling. Enjoy the show! ^_^ 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


**Chapter 3: The Dam Bursts**   
  
  
  


_Before heading toward the door again, she walked silently over to the bed, where Rei still slept so peacefully. She meant to bend down and simply kiss the girl on her cheek, but.... oh, as she leaned close, the smell was intoxicating, just like roses.... her head turned at the last instant and her lips landed on Rei's soft ones. Then she walked through Rei's doorway, and out of the temple._   
  
  
  


There was something Usagi, however, hadn't realized. 

Rei's eyes had snapped open the minute the princess had turned away and walked to the door. 

The raven-haired girl listened to her friend's light footsteps dance down the staircase, down the hall, and out the door. Usagi's scent still hung about her bedroom, something sweet and light and not at all trespassing. It smelled like it belonged there, within the four walls of her bedroom, where Rei could keep it always close. 

She had just been kissed by her princess. 

Like Usagi's smell, the feel of her soft lips lingered. The brief, gentle touch, delivered as if Rei's mouth were made of the most delicate china, still tickled, feather-light. 

Rei touched a finger to her lips, trying to relive it. 

She couldn't put her mind around the idea, though. Had it been just a friendly kiss -- and Rei knew it hadn't been, some things you just _knew_ -- she would have been much more up to the task of understanding it. After all, Usagi was a sweet girl who loved all her friends very much. Chances were, Rei reasoned, even Usagi didn't realize why she had kissed her friend; it had just been something spur-of-the-moment from a wonderfully good, loving, giving soul. But Rei knew.... and that was what mattered. 

Lying there in bed, Rei suddenly knew something else, too. Something big. _Isn't it odd_, she mused, that my mind and heart are most often complete strangers? 

She loved Usagi. Painfully. She hadn't known how much until that moment. It had taken the kiss, the shattering of a dam, to release Rei's longing, and now it poured through every inch of her in a great torrent. Rei closed her eyes. An image of Usagi, blurred around the edges, danced behind her swimming eyelids. She opened her eyes, and a tear slid down her cheek. 

That's when she spotted the note. 

Moving over to her desk, she stared down at the piece of paper that had been tossed onto it. _To Rei,_ it read on the outside, in girlish, curling handwriting. Rei opened it, smiling goofily. 

_I'm sorry to rush out on you like this, but I'm late (as usual ) for a breakfast date. Mamoru will be wondering where I am! Thanks for letting me stay at your place.... I feel a lot better. Love, Usagi_

Mamoru. Rei's eyelids fell shut in quiet defeat. _Mamoru._   
  
  
  
  
  


"Here I am, Mamo-kun! Hey! Mamo-kun!" 

Usagi's shrill, high-pitched voice flew across the cozy dining area of _Irasshai_, a favorite café of local Tokyo residents. Dozens of heads turned her way, as well as that of a tall dark-haired man at the far corner of the room, who also winced and shrank down into his seat. 

Usagi sprinted up to him, dodging full tables and irritable waiters. "Sorry I'm... late," she gasped, bending down. "Rei and I slept in." 

"Quite all right," he said, as the other diners turned back to their meals and conversations. "Have a seat? I got here rather late myself.... and they're busy this morning. They've only just brought me my tea." 

Usagi collapsed into the chair across from him and slumped down onto the table, resting her head in her hands. "Thank goodness you're not angry." 

"Angry?" He looked surprised. "Usako, I'm quite used to your habits of punctuality, or, rather, the lack thereof. Don't worry about it. Want tea?" 

She made a face. "Urg, no. Make it a Coke." 

Mamoru flagged down the nearest waiter and gave him Usagi's order. He then leaned across the table and kissed his girlfriend gently. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, Usako. We haven't seen each other in a while, what with me so busy with all my classes. I've felt a little guilty about that." 

Usagi shrugged, more interested in her drink, which had just arrived. "Wow, that was quick. They must not be so swamped any more." 

Mamoru gave her a pointed look. 

"Right, sorry. Um.... don't feel bad, Mamo-kun, I know that your classes are important to you. Besides, the girls have been great to me lately. We've been really bonding," she added, thinking of Rei. 

"Speaking of the girls.... how did your magazine shoot go? When do I get to see it?" 

Usagi made another face over the fizzing of her soda. "How does 'never' sound?" 

"Oh, come on, it can't be all that bad. I'm sure you all looked beautiful." 

"Strange," Usagi corrected. "We looked strange. Well, at least I did. I just.... I just felt so dumb, Mamo-kun. All the others are so pretty.... especially Rei. She looked born to wear that skimpy stuff. And I just looked, well, strange." 

"Rei is pretty, Usako, but so are you. Like I said, I'm sure you looked beautiful. And you shouldn't be ashamed of what makes me love you so much." 

Usagi gave him a funny look. "You mean my body?" 

But the waiter had arrived. "Good morning, sir. I apologize if the wait has inconvenienced you. May I take your orders?" 

They gave him their selections, and he walked away with their menus. Mamoru poured himself some fresh tea, and Usagi watched him, thinking about their relationship and what he meant to her. She loved him very much, of course, and he _was_ drop-dead handsome.... but physical beauty wasn't what she cared about, although it could be a big bonus. She just wanted them to _connect_ more. At times, it seemed that all they had was their past, their very distant past, and other than that they were complete strangers that had simply wandered into a life together. Could it be that all this was.... well... was just leftover love? 

After breakfast, Mamoru had to run off to the university library, and so he and Usagi parted ways outside the café. He took her in his arms, kissed her, and waved goodbye one final time before setting off down the sidewalk. Her heart was racing, like it usually did.... but why was it that every time he kissed her, he swept her back into the past? His lips made her a princess again every time they met hers, a princess who had lived thousands of years ago. She felt.... stale. Wasn't the present worth living for, too? Usagi walked back to her house, feeling confused about something, but not really sure what, which just made her more confused. 

_I wonder if Rei has read my note yet_, she suddenly thought. And she smiled, remembering last night and that morning. Warmth flooded into her for the second time, from the much more recent past, in this case. Rei. Strong, beautiful, kind.... she was beginning to realize how much she really looked up to the girl. Yes, that was it, she looked up to her. Admired her. Even wanted to be her, really, some of the time.   
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

So, poor Usagi hasn't clued in yet. But luckily Rei has, and we'll see how she deals with this in the chapters to come. Sorry this one was kinda a shortie.... I wanted to get this part out of the way. 'Night, all! (It's 1:12 am!) 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  



End file.
